1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention is in the area of the collection of embryos flushed from a mammalian uterus and more particularly relates to a device and method for concentrating and separating the embryos from the irrigant fluid.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is well known that mammalian embryos or ovum can be flushed from donor animals by inserting a tube through the cervix up into the uterine horn and causing an irrigant to pass through that tube to separate and carry the embryos and ovum, henceforth collectively referred to as embryos, from the uterine tissue to be drained through the tube out of the uterus and collected in plastic containers. The irrigant and suspended embryos are allowed to sit for a long period of time to allow the embryos to settle to the bottom of the container. The irrigant is either decanted off the top of the container or removed by the entry of a suction tube from above to syphon off the irrigant thereby leaving the concentrated embryos at the bottom of the plastic container.